makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Satori Komeiji
Bio Satori Komeiji is the Mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits after the underground city was separated from Hell. Her ability to read minds causes various youkai and spirits to fear her, but makes her loved by the animals that normally can't be understood. With these animals as pets, she manages the ruins of the Hell of Blazing Fires where her home stands. Movelist Skill Cards *Heart Blast: Satori fires a heart shaped bullet. The amount of bullets is regulated by weak attacks (less bullets, but faster attack), normal attacks (good combo between speed and amount) and strong attacks (more bullets, but slower attack). *Grazing Heart Blast: Same as normal Heart Blast, except it has more hits. *Exploding Bouquet: Satori pulls out a bouquet of flowers and tosses it at an arc before it explodes. The distance will depend on which button you pressed. *Deadly Rose: Satori summons a rose which fires a laser. *Mind Blast: Satori creates a Cross-shaped overhead laser attack from her hands. Juggles foes and has an odd vacuuming effect. **Mind Spread: Follow-up to Mind Blast where Satori causes an instant danmaku explosion to burst-blast opponents away. *Mind Rush: Satori dashes while hearts surrond her. *Mind Teleport: Satori teleports. *Move Recollect: A very nifty command grab. Satori glides straight at your opponent and attempts to grab them and read their mind. If she succeeds, she'll drain a bit of power and all of her attacks will take off more damage for a short period of time. An indicator will appear above her Spell Card gauge showing you how long your improved attack power will last for, which is about 12 seconds total. **Use Recollection: Satori can now use one of the moves from other characters after the Move Recollect and is permanent until the match ends or when Satori is knocked out. Spell Cards *Heart Flower "Camera-Shy Rose": Upgraded version of Deadly Rose. Satori summons a gigantic rose and mounts it on her shoulder. She then proceeds to fire off an enormous beam directly in front of her. *Recollection "Terrible Souvenir": Satori sumons a bunch of chains to attack her opponent. Last Word *Recollection "Terrifying Hypnotism": Once activated, Satori uses a heart blast attack to hitstun the opponent. For approximately 6 seconds after, her heavy attack button will be an unblockable punch. When it connects, Satori then appears floating bringing traumatic memories to the surface of the opponent's mind, before creating an explosion. Misc. *Battle Intro: Satori floats down and says "There's nothing you can hide from me." *Taunt: Her third eye glows. *Victory Pose: She kneels down and says "If you can find their weakness, it just makes it easier to beat them." Winning Quotes I can see it... My mind-reading third eye will show me your very heart! An image of battle... I think I can use this to make you suffer. Now, this is where it really begins! Go and sleep with a trauma so frightful it will wake you up! There's nothing that's hidden from me. That's because I can hear everything you're thinking... Now, arm your heart, and do battle against your own feelings! Vs. Self: Hmm, I wonder if this means that I can read my own mind.... Vs. Reimu: ... "She's creepy, I'd better shut her up", you say? Vs. Marisa and Tron: "But any treasure I find is all mine." I'd watch out, thief. Vs. Utshuo: Okku....are you up to mischief again? Vs. Koishi: Look Koishi...I understand that you don't want to be hated.....but you won't be loved either. Vs. Remilia: It was a honor to meet you, Miss Scarlet. Vs. Kokoro: So your that bully Koishi's told me about, huh? Vs. Cammy and Juri: There's sorrow within you. I can feel it. Vs. Morrigan: Ugh. Never before have I read a mind so...Perverted. Vs. Felicia: At first, I thought you were Orin, but then I remembered that Orin isn't a nudist. Vs. Cirno, Mystia, Rumia and Wriggle: Odd. Your mind seems rather...slow. Vs. Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Cammy, Guile, Batsu, Hiryu, Spencer, Gene, Sakura, Meiling and Yuugi: I honestly hate having to fight warriors of your skill. Your mind I can read, but my body can't keep up with yours. Vs. Frank, Chris, Jill, Saki and Jin: Mind reading is most certainly not a scam. Don't play innocent. I know you were thinking that. Vs. Bison, Akuma, Wesker, B.B. Hood, Firebrand, Demitri and Mima: Such wicked intentions. I'm starting to get a headache. Vs. Hsien-ko: You two won't be able to come up with a capture plan that will work against me. Vs. Talbain, Vergil, Bass and Asura: What a frightening soul. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Zero and Alice: I never knew such contraptions could develop a mind of their own. Vs. Dante, Trish, Date, Suika and Shinki: I can't really handle such hectic personalities. Vs. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Commando: Superheroes usually always have the same thing on their mind. Not that I'm complaining. Vs. Amaterasu: I can read your mind, so feel free to silence your irritating acquaintance. Vs. Arthur, Soki, Shante, Phoenix Wright and Hayato: Righteous minds like you are hard to come by these days. Vs. Ruby Heart: Please stop thinking about making me a pirate. Vs. Dr. Wily, Medicine, Seiga, Yuuka and Yukari: What a disturbing personality. Vs. Sakuya: I already knew where you would attack before you stopped time. Vs. Sanae, Iesua and Nitori: It's nice to meet a pure minded girl for a change. Vs. Flandre: "Her chest is so small," you're think- HEY! DON'T JUDGE ME JUST BECAUSE YOU HANG OUT WITH THE CHINESE GIRL! Vs. Youmu, Yuyuko, and Murasra: Ghosts don't have physical minds, so I guess you're out of the loop. Vs. Aya: The news would be so much easier to deliver if people could read minds. Vs. Reisen, SonSon, Mamizou, Momiji and Kagerou: I'm always interested in seeing what's on an animal's mind. Vs. Patchouli: I've only read what you're reading in your books. Talk about a waste of my powers. Vs. Iku, Keine and Mokou: So serious. Vs. Ichirin, Byakuren, Futo and Miko: Is your religion all you ever think of? Vs. Shikieki: "Can you be tried for peeping into someone else's mind?" You think to yourself. Vs. Anarnkis, Kaguya and Tenshi: Do the royal always have such dreadful thoughts? Vs. Kasen: Sorry, but you can't hold your secrets from me. Vs. Dan: I'm sorry. I looked too far into your memories. Vs. Seija: Ugh. It’s like reading a book backwards with your brain. Vs. Nick: You once wet your pants when you first met a zombie? Wow. You are a scaredy cat. Vs. Nero: I can tell your heart is pure, boy. Ending (Satori is seen in the Palace of the Earth Spirits. She is playing poker with Rose.) Satori: You do realize that I can read minds right? Even though I don't want to cheat, I can't stop myself. Rose: It doesn't matter. Just go ahead and play your cards. (The game ends and much to Satori's shock, Rose wins.) Satori: Incredable! You must have alot of luck on your side! Rose: No, it wasn't just luck. I too am quite familar with your powers. Satori: Ah, you used my own ability against me...smart. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters